


Hot Spring Heat

by SpellCasterLight



Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Hair-pulling, Multi, Naruto Smut Monday 2021, Possessive Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: The Land of Snow was a real life winter wonderland...until you were stuck up a mountain in the middle of a raging snow storm. [Shikamaru x Sakura x Tenten x Shino] Naruto Smut Monday - January Prompt: Snowed In
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Tenten, Haruno Sakura/Nara Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura/Tenten, Nara Shikamaru/Haruno Sakura/Tenten/Aburame Shino
Kudos: 18
Collections: Naruto Smut Monday 2021





	Hot Spring Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit.
> 
> Author's Notes: Umm, yea, okay, lawl, this advanced quickly xD
> 
> This is my entry for Naruto Smut Monday so yea, I suppose, start the year off with a go-hard-or-go-home bang (heh)
> 
> Pairing Warning: It also goes without saying but if [Shikamaru x Sakura x Tenten x Shino] isn't your thing turn back now.
> 
> Warnings: Mild Voyeurism Fetish. Four Way Graphic Sexual Scene. Mild Possessive Fetish. Mild Hair Pulling.
> 
> Naruto Smut Monday - January Prompt: Snowed In

The Land of Snow was a real life winter wonderland; picturesque, beautiful mountains, snow sprinkled evergreen trees, and the cleanest air you had ever breathed...until you were stuck up a mountain in the middle of a raging snow storm. Then it was white coated, eye sight destroying, blank sheet looking nightmare.

"We need to find somewhere to wait out this storm!" Shikamaru shouted scrunching up his eyes and throwing his arm up to help shield them against the blizzard. "A cave or something!"

"We know that!" Tenten shouted back sarcastically, from the back of their four man squad. She had to shout to be heard because of the brute force gales drowning out most sounds. "But where are we going to-ahh!"

"Tenten?!" Shikamaru heard Sakura shout, the closest teammate to the weapons mistress. "Tenten! Tenten where did-ahh!"

The Nara turned then, as well as Shino, at the medical ninja's yell, to look behind him. He started to panic when he couldn't see any colour other than white behind Shino indicating they were still there.

"Tenten! Sakura!" He grabbed the Aburame, as if that would prevent him from simply disappearing too, and headed back to retrace their steps. The shadow user had dragged Shino with him only a few steps before the ground under his right foot gave a sudden shift, and he tumbled back before being able to stop himself, the insect user being brought along for the ride.

It was like they fell through a curtain of white to end up in grey. Shino managed to give him a tug before they both lost their footing; the girls lying on the floor weren't so lucky.

"You two okay?"

"We found a cave," Tenten groaned rubbing her arm when the medical ninja finally got off her.

Shikamaru could only smirk. "We can see that."

"This is; most likely; all we will find," Shino stated. "It would be; unwise; to go back out there."

The shadow wielder quickly agreed.

The noise of the storm gave a deafening howl then, and everyone apart from Shino shivered openly. They might be sheltered from the blunt of the snow now, but they were only in the lip of the cave, the bone chilling cold and ear destroying sounds still hit them hard.

"Let's see how deep this thing is."

Without having to be asked Tenten produced a large lantern from one of her scrolls, lit it and started heading deeper into the rock.

Only after a little under a minute the formation of the cave forced her to take a hard left, having to shuffle sideways to go further, the Nara was about shout to tell Tenten to not go any further when he heard her gasp loudly, the noise echoing easily in the cave, followed by an excited "guys you have to see this!"

The rest of the team went after her, to find the rock opened up, no more than a quarter of the size of his own living room back home, and inside they found-

"A hot; spring?" Shino muttered behind him.

Sakura clapped in front of him. "What luck!"

A small pool of water, about the size of a king size bed, of green-blue water gave off steam, because of its elevated temperature compared to the rest of the cave. The heat of the area actually made his skin goosebump because of the contrast to where they had just been.

"This is probably the best we could hope to find," the Nara surmised, rolling out his tired shoulders.

"So what's the plan?" The medical ninja asked from Tenten's side as the bun haired girl kneeled down, and dipped her hand in the water, her face took on a nothing short of giddy expression.

"You know the plan Sakura. We stay here until the snow storm goes away."

The weapons mistress jumped up with a beaming smile.

"Well in that case!"

The Nara's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets before he forced himself to turn around when Tenten immediately took her top off and carelessly threw it on the ground.

"Tenten what the-?"

"Well it seems silly to sit around a hot spring but not _get_ _in_ when we're _freezing_."

"Oh I'm so glad someone else thought that was dumb as well," Sakura added, sounding relieved, detaching her weapons pouch from her waist.

Shikamaru saw, from his side, that Shino had done the same, of turning to look anywhere else in the cave than at the two stripping girls.

He heard the sounds of splashing water followed by outright groaning.

"Oh that feels _so_ good!"

The Nara wished to every Kami out there Tenten would stop moaning like that when she made the sound again. Her moans of delight were quickly joined by the medical ninja's squeals of joy.

"Good great beautiful warmth!" He heard splashing then as well as more laughs from the two girls.

The shadow user's head lowered, as he ran a hand over his face, it was going to be a long night if he just had stare at this wall and listen to them moan-

"Join us Shika!" The Nara stupidly looked over his shoulder at the call of his name; Tenten and Sakura were leaning on their arms on the edge of the pool, Sakura grinning into Tenten's arm while the bun haired girl grinned into the palm her cheek was resting on. They looked like they were in the beginnings of any man's wet dream. "Come on, it'll be fun!"

Shikamaru forced his eyes to close as he took, what he hoped, was a calming breath. Did they even realise how ridiculously hot that was? You couldn't tempt a man like that.

"Don't be drags you two," he reprimanded with a raised eyebrow, only entertaining the girls further.

With another sigh he was about to tell them no when a sudden cold entered his very bones, it really was freezing and it was best not to get sick if he strictly didn't have to...

With a mutter of his catchphrase he reached for the zip of his Chunnin jacket making the two girls release cheers and laughs, he couldn't contain his own entertained smirk at their enthusiasm.

"Shikamaru;" Shino spoke then, sounded wildly surprised. "You; are not; thinking; off-"

"Shino it's _freezing_ ," the Nara stated plainly, shrugging his jacket and two tops to the floor. "I would rather no one in my team get frostbite if we can easily avoid it."

"That's the spirit," Sakura laughed. "As the medical ninja of the group I also don't want anyone getting frostbite."

"I do like having all my toes," Tenten joked making the pinkette grin.

"Turn around you two," the Nara threw at the girls who, surprising him, did actually turn away to give him the privacy to strip the last of his clothes and slide into the hot water.

Kami it was glorious, like the greatest, most inviting bath imaginable, only even better because of how cold his body truly was without him realising, his skin tingled as his body greedily absorbed the heat. Tenten was right; this was the best idea thinkable, for both its comfort and healing abilities.

"You too Shino," Tenten actually curled her finger at the Aburame, when they turned back around, in a beckoning motion. "Strip; we won't look until you're in."

"I; politely; decline," the Aburame said, actually taking a step away from the hot spring, almost enough to make contact with the cave wall, the area wasn't really very big. "I do not feel; ill at ease; with the cold. I am not; feeling; it's effects."

Shikamaru saw Tenten roll her eyes, Sakura narrow her eyes in question and the Nara himself even shot Shino a look to silently tell him they all knew that was a lie.

The Team Gai member actually got out of the pool then, and it was enough of an unexpected motion to get the Aburame off guard, the weapons mistress was able to place her fingertips on what little of his face was available to see between his high collar and coat hood.

"Shino your skin is actually cold to the touch you're so cold, come on," Tenten pulled at his green coat. "Get in the hot water, doctor's orders," she looked at Sakura then. "Back me up here doctor."

"She's right Shino," Sakura got out of the water to assist the other girl. "Doctor's orders, get in the pool."

It was almost funny seeing the two girls basically maul the Aburame heir out of his two coats and long sleeve top, Shino flailing wildly as his mind was obviously racing at being treated so forcefully when he knew they only meant the best for him. When he only had his trousers on Sakura had obviously decided Tenten could finish the job because she got back into the water, or maybe she was just getting cold again. Shikamaru saw Tenten give a devious grin when her hands rested on Shino's waistband.

"Now are you going to do what you're told? Or am I going to have to strip you of these too?" She gave the waistband a tug making him take an unwilling step forward, if Shino's face became any more flushed with embarrassed heat he was going to start melting the snow around them. "Because I'll do it Shino."

"I do not; doubt; you at this point; I will," Shino forcefully moved her hands then, one in each of his. "Remove; them myself; and join you in the spring."

"Good!"

Tenten quickly slid back into the pool with a contented sigh.

Shikamaru even had to remind himself not to stare at the insect user when he started removing his trousers; boy had muscles you wouldn't have guessed and the clearest skin imaginable.

The tell-tale sounds of the water's surface being disturbed meaning the three could turn around again, that Shino had finally got in the hot spring.

"There," Tenten smiled cheekily. "That wasn't so hard was it?"

Even with Shino's goggles Shikamaru could tell the Aburame was fake glaring at the weapons user then.

The Nara's mind had almost completely cleared, simply sitting in the warmth, with the girls chatting amiably to his left for he didn't really know how long; he could almost forget how strange this situation was if he dissected it; effectively having a bath with three of the most attractive people he knew, in the middle of nowhere, up a random mountain, when Sakura ruined his calm with the verbal equivalent of a sledgehammer.

"Tenten are your boobs as big as Hinata's now? Have they gotten bigger?"

The shadow wielder choked on air.

"No thankfully not," the weapons mistress grabbed her chest then and the Nara saw Shino, from the girls other side, try to sink further into the water. "Can you imagine the back problems? Why?" Tenten actually pushed out her chest at the medical ninja. "Do they look bigger?"

Shikamaru wished that wasn't as hot as it was, and that his dick didn't respond as such. He actually had to turn his head away and deeply inhale through his nose when Sakura cupped the weapons user's breasts then.

"No you're right, they just looked bigger," the medical ninja gave them a light, fake, contemplative look then. "They tricked me because they were all drippy."

Tenten laughed at that.

"Stop," Shino suddenly spoke up sounding strained and the Nara didn't blame him. "Both of you; desist; this instant."

"I have to agree," the Shikamaru revealed. "You two are such drags, quit it."

The two girls broke apart to giggle wildly.

"Tenten I think we're teasing the boys too much."

He was pretty sure that was the biggest understatement he had ever heard.

"Is that right?" Tenten's teasing grin fell on the Aburame as she waded through the water to be in front of him, Shikamaru saw Shino sit up taller when the weapon user's hands fell on his pectoral muscles. "Is it true Shino?" She lowered her head so her breath ghosted over his lips. When the insect tamer tilted his head back to put some space between them she simply moved forward more. "Are we teasing you? Getting you all worked up?"

Tenten did love to play with fire it seemed.

Well, it was true what they say, play with fire and you're going to get burned.

The whole cave seemed to reverberate with Shino's low growl as he actually picked her up and set her on the pools edge, Tenten's eyes becoming as wide as saucers in her surprise and the hive user entrapped her by nestling himself between her thighs and with his arms ramrod straight on the outer side of her legs. Shikamaru could see the muscles in his neck clearly from how hard he was clenching his jaw right then. The way they were positioned Shino wasn't physically hovering over her but the sheer _power_ he was projecting made it seem like he was.

"Someone as; beautiful; as you; should be wary; of toying; with a man's emotions so; frivolously; Tenten," the Aburame growled in a tone Shikamaru had never heard him speak in and he felt Sakura lean back, so she was against his arm then, her hand over her mouth in amused shock." It may; come back to-" Tenten let out a cry when Shino actually _bit_ her shoulder."-bite; you."

Shino seemed to snap himself out of whatever feral trance he had put himself under, maybe Kiba was being a bad influence on him, only a few seconds ago to pull back, almost scared, afraid of the immediate consequences.

"Tenten; forgive me; I do not-"

Sakura actually let out a laugh gasp when Tenten grabbed Shino's jaw and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Holy hell," the medical ninja whispered with her head turned to him and the shadow user would have replied if he wasn't so stunned himself.

"Forgive you?" Tenten quoted back as a question, when she pulled away from the Aburame heir, both of them panting slightly, cheeks flushed and not from the heat of the hot water. "No way, Shino that was hot!"

"I'll say!" Sakura suddenly spoke up with a small laugh before grinning, a look in her eye the Nara couldn't place. She ran her tongue over her lips before speaking again, in a lower, deadlier tone. "Kiss her again."

Tenten turned the Aburame's jaw, so he was looking back at her, not the amazed look he was previously giving the medical ninja and she planted another kiss to his lips then and, unlike the first time, Shino seemed to throw himself into it, pulling Tenten to be flush against him as he outright plundered her mouth.

He shouldn't be staring at his two friends making out; so why wouldn't his head move when his brain told it too?

Sakura pushed more into his arm, so much so it forced his hand to move and hold her hip under the water.

"They look really good," Sakura laughed in a breathy way, her exhale hitting the underside of his chin.

"They really do," the reply fell out of his mouth before his mind had even processed it. Shikamaru had to admit seeing the Aburame acting so, _emotionally free_ , when he was usually so proper and contained, was kind of thrilling.

What was _happening_ here? How did his day go from hiking up a mountain to look for a bandit's hideout, to practically skinny dipping with his teammates, to cuddling with the medical ninja while they watched the other two heavily make out? And, more to the point, why was it sending excited shivers down his spine?

Tenten pulled away from Shino again at that moment, but her arms around his shoulders kept him close this time, not letting him even think of leaving her.

"Sakura," the weapons user spoke against Shino's lips, never looking away from the Aburame heir. "Kiss Shika will you?"

Sakura rotated to be flush against him, and before he could even begin to process what the hell was happening she was kissing him, pushing her tongue past his lips before he could even blink.

She was strangely hesitant after her initial burst of confidence, and his hand came up to cup her jaw, as well as his tongue meeting hers firmly, letting her know, he was fully okay with this _crazy_ situation, like Shino, he was just going to throw himself into it, whatever was happening, he was just going to roll with it, life was too short, shinobi life's even more so. He felt Sakura place her hands on his shoulders and smile into the kiss then.

They separated when he heard a chuckle; when the Nara shifted his gaze he could see that, in the time he had been kissing the pinkette, Tenten had seemed to drag the Aburame fully out of the pool to kiss him on dry land.

The weapons mistress looked straight at them then, throwing a teasing smirk their way as Shino seemed to want to run his hands over every inch of her skin at the same time.

"Join us?" Tenten suddenly threw at Sakura and himself and, apparently, according to the way the medical ninja was pulling his hand, forcing him to the pools edge were the others were, yes, they were going to join them immediately.

As Sakura pulled herself out of the pool Tenten started whispering in her ear, whatever she said made the medical ninja's eyes take on a hazy look and she nodded back, biting her lip. When the pink haired girl was on the rocky surface, in front on Tenten, the older girl took a second to run her hands through the younger's pink locks, Sakura smiled adoringly at her then.

"Shika, behind Sakura, now."

The Nara raised an eyebrow at the weapons mistress ordering him around, she only winked at him making him grin.

"Shino," Sakura spoke then placing a chase kiss to Tenten's cheek, making her eyes crinkle in pure joy. "Get behind Tenten."

When Shino didn't immediately move to where he was told the Team Gai member looked at him over her shoulder, a near pout on her lips.

"What wrong? You don't want to be in me?"

Shino looked like the idea was ludicrous, Shikamaru didn't blame him.

The Aburame crawling over to them, because Shikamaru was already behind Sakura with one hand on her hip, and another gently running over her already wet opening, was strangely attractive.

When Shino was in position, the girls held one of each other's hands as they remained knelt, and Shikamaru pushed into her.

To get the angle to enter her he had to go lower down on his knees and practically thrust vertically, the angle meaning he was so incredibly close to her and both him and Sakura gasped at how fantastically they felt together. She threw a quick kiss to his lips, which he happily returned.

The Nara, as he stayed still to let them both adjust to the joining, saw Tenten have to help Shino get the angle right by leaning forward and grabbing the base of his cock; when the Aburame was, eventually, fully inside Tenten the weapons mistress whined deep in her throat in delight.

"Tenten-" Shino groaned loudly into the bun haired girl's neck then, and the look on Shino's face almost screamed _painful_.

Shikamaru felt suddenly guilty. Maybe they should stop, _whatever_ the hell this was, Shino was a private person, he clearly wasn't okay with this, maybe they should-

"Tenten; you feel; divine," the Aburame suddenly growled, grabbing her hips, and giving a, very obvious, very forceful, forward thrust, making the weapons user give a pretty, needy, whimper and plant her hands on Sakura's neck to keep her upright.

When the Aburame ran his tongue over Tenten's ear it was like all of the other three felt it by their combined shivers.

"Did I not warn you; earlier; your teasing would come back to; bite; you?"

With that said Shino bit her neck harshly making her groan.

Shikamaru did a one-eighty on his earlier thought; they shouldn't stop at all, that was a really _stupid_ idea, they should just listen to the spine, tingling, growl, that was Shino's turned on voice was while they continued.

His own teeth ground together as he started moving inside Sakura, the medical ninja pushing back in time with him, releasing a staggered breath.

Tenten managed to cement herself with a hand over the arm the Aburame had flung around her waist, the next second she was dragging Sakura into a deep kiss, making the Nara's eyes cloudy and his breath uneven.

"You two look good against each other," the Nara actually found himself breathing, followed by a deep chuckle in his chest; he chuckled again when he saw them grin against each other's lips.

"As; much; as I agree; with Shikamaru," damn Shino saying his name like that, in that dark, sultry tone, should _not_ be that hot, he actually felt himself groan. Shino then pulled Tenten's head back, breaking the girls kiss. Sakura actually let out a whine, making Shikamaru place a kiss to the side of her mouth as compensation.

Shino had one hand under Tenten's chin, forcing her head back, and pressed the side of his face into her cheek then; looking almost _tauntingly_ at Shikamaru and Sakura then.

"I believe; I want; all her kisses; for myself," he pulled her into a bruising kiss then making her happily sigh. Tenten had no problem with what he had just said apparently.

Who knew Shino was the possessive type? Shikamaru would definitely file that titbit away for later use.

Sakura seemed to want to have her top half fully on the ground then by the way she was leaning over and slightly to the side suddenly and who was he to deny her? The Nara pressed the heel of his hand into the small of her back and gave a particularly harsh thrust, her face smooshing against the rock with a throaty moan; he was about to make sure she was okay when the pink haired girl simply grabbed Tenten's hips, pulling herself closer to the female brunette's body.

"Shino," Sakura spoke then, and Shikamaru saw both Tenten and the Aburame look at her then, her seductive tone sending pleasant tingles to his ears. "If I can't kiss her, raise her up more, I want to see her."

Tenten gasped loudly at that, her eyes going wide; she gasped even louder when the Aburame did just that. With an arm linked under her knee, and his other tightening around her waist, he pulled her up, so Sakura's face was level with her opening stuffed full with the Aburame's dick. Shino manhandling the weapons user is such an in controlled, dominant way, made a bolt of appreciative lust shoot through the Nara.

"Perfect," the medical ninja thanked, her hands moving from Tenten's hips to her inner thighs.

"What-what are you-oh! Ahh!"

Sakura gave a lick to Tenten's clit, making the bun haired girl call out like she did. Shikamaru gave a groan and a harsh thrust at the sight and he saw Shino do the same. Both their movements only meaning the medical ninja's tongue pressed harder into the other girl's clit, she gave a broken cry then.

"Sa-Sakura I-oh!"

Hearing Tenten call out the Sakura's name like that was the most erotic thing he had ever heard.

The weapons mistress's head fell back onto Shino's shoulder as she groaned when Sakura made another lick. One hand fisting itself in Shino's hair, like she needed some way to ground herself again.

"Oh Kami I'm gonna cum."

"I; can feel it," Shino whispered in a sensuous, gravelly, voice that made Shikamaru's hands twitch. "You are; so; tight; around me. I; cannot; I-"

"Together," she whimpered, her face scrunched up as she ran her tongue over Shino's lips. "Together Shino."

Shikamaru watched, completely entranced, as they moaned their orgasms, almost in tangent, into each other's mouths, it was such an erotic, but also mesmerising sight of _closeness_ that it made his own head feel a little fuzzy.

When Tenten seemed to come down from her high enough to think, she outright grabbed Sakura's hair and forced her upwards; Shikamaru quickly grabbed her to him to keep her steady. The sounds the girl in his arms made when the weapons user gave another tug of her pink locks could have made a nun sin. Sakura was very much into hair pulling, he would remember that.

"Are you close Sakura?" Tenten asked then, and the clench the medical ninja gave around his cock told him, she was indeed close.

Sakura could only nod, her tongue swiping along her bottom lip.

"Cum for me Sakura," Tenten whispered, giving a harsh lick of the other girls nipple. The weapons mistress actually grabbed Shino's fingers and ran them over the other nipple making Sakura shiver against his chest. "Cum for us all."

Shikamaru hissed through his teeth as he felt the medical ninja clench hard and stay that way.

Sakura started cumming only a second later with a broken moan, quickly muffled by Tenten slamming her lips over hers, and the last thing Shikamaru felt, before the beginnings of his own orgasm started fogging his mind, was Shino's hand running over his hair. The Nara grabbed Shino's hand and moaned his orgasm into the insect users open palm.

The Nara's grip only tightened around Sakura to bring them down to the rocky ground safely when he could think straight, he saw Shino do the same with the weapons user.

Tenten leant against Shino's chest, Sakura mimicking her as the pink haired girl fell back against him, and Shikamaru's tired back muscles meant he outright curled inwards to set his chin on Sakura's shoulder.

He could see the girls interlink the fingers of one hand and shoot each other smiles; Shikamaru liked that idea; looking up, but not moving his head, he held out a hand to Shino and, after the Aburame raised an eyebrow in question he took it, holding it in his own firmly.

Shino raising his hand and placing a kiss to the back of his fingers made him embarrass grin.

"Well," Tenten released a tired chuckle, leaning further into Shino's embrace. "At least we don't have to go far to get a bath."

Shikamaru snorted loudly.


End file.
